William Stanley Braithwaite
| death_date = June 8, 1962 (aged 83) | death_place = New York City | alma_mater = | occupation = | profession = | spouse = Emma Kelly | children = Fiona Rossetti Braithwaite (Carter), Katherine Keats Braithwaite (Arnold), Cayman Braithwaite (Agard). William Stanley Beaumont Braithwaite, Jr., Paul Ledoux Braithwaite, Arnold D. Braithwaite. | religion = | signature = | website = }} William Stanley Beaumont Braithwaite (December 6, 1878 – June 8, 1962) was an African-American poet, prose writer, academic, and literary critic. Life Braithwaite was born in Boston, Massachusetts. At the age of 12, upon the death of his father, he was forced to quit school to support his family. When he was aged 15 he was apprenticed to a typesetter for the Boston publisher, Ginn & Co., where he discovered an affinity for lyric poetry and began to write his own poems. From 1906 to 1931 he contributed to The Boston Evening Transcript,Biography from the NYPL Inventory of the William Stanley Braithwaite Papers, 1902–1976 eventually becoming its literary editor. He also wrote articles, reviews and poetry for many other periodicals and journals, including the Atlantic Monthly, the New York Times, and The New Republic. In 1935, Braithwaite assumed a professorship of creative literature at Atlanta University. He retired from Atlanta University in 1945. In 1946, he and his wife Emma Kelly, along with their seven children, moved to Sugar Hill — a neighborhood in Harlem, New York City — where Braithwaite continued to write and publish poetry, essays and anthologies. He died at his 409 Edgecombe Avenue home in Harlem after a brief illness on 8 June 1962. Recognition In 1918 Braithwaite was awarded the Spingarn Medal by the National Association for the Advancement of Colored People (NAACP). Publications William Stanley Braithwaite published three volumes of his own poetry: *''Lyrics of Life and Love. Boston: Herbert B. Turner, 1904.Lyrics of Life and Love (1904), Internet Archive. Web, Apr. 1, 2013. *The House of Falling Leaves, with other poems. Boston: John W. Luce, 1908.The House of Falling Leaves, with other poems (1908), Internet Archive. Web, Apr. 1, 2013. *''Selected Poems. New York: Coward-McCann, 1948. Non-fiction *''John Myers O'Hara and the Grecian Influence''. Portland, ME: Smith and Sale, 1926. *''The Bewitched Parsonage: The story of the Brontes''. New York: Coward-McCann, 1950. Children's books *''The Story of the Great War''. New York: Frederick A. Stokes, 1919. Edited *''The Book of Elizabethan Verse. London: Chatto and Windus, 1908. *The Book of Georgian Verse. London: Grant Richards, 1909; New York: Brentano's, 1909. *The Book of Restoration Verse. London: Duckworth, 1910; New York: Brentano's, 1910. *Representative American Poetry'' (with Henry Thomas). Boston: R.G. Badger, 1916. *''The Poetic Year for 1916: A critical anthology''. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1917. *''The Golden Treasury of Magazine Verse''. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1918. *''The Book of Modern British Verse. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1919. *Anthology of Massachusetts Poets. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1922. Anthology of Magazine Verse *''Anthology of Magazine Verse for 1913-1929 and Yearbook of American poetry. New York: G. Sully, 1913-1929. Collected editions *''The William Stanley Braithwaite Reader''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1972. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Stanley Braithwaite, WorldCat, OCLC, Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 1, 2013. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * William Stanley Braithwaite 1878-1962 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books * ;Etc. * Biography from the NYPL Inventory of the William Stanley Braithwaite Papers, 1902–1976 Category:1878 births Category:1962 deaths Category:Boston Evening Transcript people Category:African American writers Category:African American poets Category:Spingarn Medal winners Category:People from Arlington, Massachusetts